


Follow the Flame

by Zeruby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: After the event's of Ragnarock and a murderous and crasy sister-in-law-I-did-not-know-about Lyra and Loki have things to talk about. And after a break from their relationship and after everything Loki did, is there possibility for a "us"?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	Follow the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part of arTrade for my friend Herainia.
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER***
> 
> Lyra is not my charater, she is Herainia's main bby.

"How did I end up in a spaceship full of Asgardian's, some aliens, god of thunder, his idiot brother and some hot chick, you may ask. Well, you see, I happened to meet Thor and Loki in NY while they were looking for Odin, their da. And because they asked me _"so nicely"_ , I ended up helping them. I also met Doctor Strange, who sends his dearest regards, by the way, and asked me to tell you to go fuck yourself. I think he may still be pissed with you about the incident with the beavers and with, well... you know... with the hot blondie. But deep down, I bet he knew, that she was.... Oh, Thor, hi... 'K, gotta go, see ya later, old fart" Lyra finishes and closes the device, the recording ending and the blueish hologram disappearing.

Thor, who was leaning to the doorway, smiling a little to himself, pushes himself back to his full height and walks casually to Lyra, handing her leather jacket back to her.

"You dropped this" he says with a small smirk. Lyra took it with a playful glare to the god. She hadn't dropped it, just taken it off after getting a bit warm in the spaceship and set it over to a chair, and at some point it had dropped over to a floor without her noticing it. And also, she had to look over the few scathes she had gotten in the fight against Hela. Nothing too serious to let someone else do it.

Thor walked over to the cabinet, taking out big bottle of whatever-was-inside in it and poured it in a glass. Then he threw a look to Lyra and poured the liquid to other glass. Then he turned to give the glass to Lyra, keeping the other glass to himself. Lyra stared at the brownish liquid for a moment, before she lifted her hand and pointed her forefinger to it and moved it up a little.

The liquid in the glass threw up and made few circles in the air like nothing, before it dropped back to the glass. Thor was staring at the liquid and then his eyes lifted back to Lyra, his brows slightly up.

"Really? It's whiskey" he said, before offering the glass to Lyra, who made a snorting like sound before taking the glass.

"I know it is, but you know..." she drank the glass empty at one go and grimaced afterwards. Thor grinned and emptied his glass. "... just had to be sure" Thor lovered the glass slowly from his lips and put it back to table, while his face sobered, and when he turned to look at Lyra, his eyes and his full face, and well, _him_ , were serious, and maybe even a little sad.

He knew about Lyra and Loki, of course he knew. He could still remember the day she arrived to Asgard. The portal had been opened accidently, however that was possible was beyond Thor, and Lyra had come through it. The confused girl had set on living in Asgard well and soon enough after her arrival, and she even charmed the people around her. Even Odin had been fascinated by this girl even when she was a mortal, not only because of her father and his strange powers, but because this red haired girl had powers of her own. She was what they called in her world a Mutant. She could bend water _and_ ice. And Odin had taken an liking of her. And had been even blotting a ways to get her and his son, Thor, together, married. But, that had not happened.

 _"Well, you know what they say, brother dead, water and thunder don't go well together and they'll cause only death and destruction. Not that I mind about that"_ _Loki had said, while holding smirking Lyra against him._

And so, it was Loki and Lyra, who fell in love, not Thor and Lyra. Thor had met another beauty few years later after Lyra had arrived to Asgard, and he was happy to be with her. Some people just weren't meant to be together, and Thor was sure that his thunder and Lyra's water bending would have just caused destruction not only to them but others around them.

And when Thor's and Lyra's eyes met, he knew that his brother was better choice to Lyra than he was, despite what Odin thought. And despite all that Loki had done and how he had hurt her.

"So, does the old farth and the other's know where you are?" Thor asked. Lyra sighed and threw the jacket over her, leaving the zipper open. Thor was looking at her and then he laughed a little. Lyra turned to glare at him, her lips turning thin.

"It's not like I had the time to tell them where I was going or whose with I was going, or had time to inform in between everything. They don't even know about the big guy" she grumbled, leaning against the wall. Thor had still a small smile on his lips as his gaze turned down to the floor. It had been a quite a shock for her to see Thor, and especially Loki. They had seperated their ways with quite a big fight. And as Lyra put it, they were on a break.

"Well, you should be informing your friends about your whereabouts, before they start a war against us - or some other poor souls - for kidnapping you" an familiar voice called from the door. Both Thor and Lyra turned to see Loki standing there, with a small, humorous smile on his lips. And before Thor could react, Lyra was already sending the ale to Loki's face, _all of it_. Thor grumbled and glared at Lyra, before he turned to his brother.

Loki was staring at Lyra with a hint of murderous desire, all the while the ale was dropping from his hair, face and his clothes. Lyra shrugged and leaned back to the wall.

"Had to be sure if you're really here" she just said, swaying her hands. The drops of ale hovered back to the bottle, leaving Loki with a somewhat wet hair and clothes and a hint of smell of ale on him. The murderous look had disappeared from his face, sobering look on it's place.

"Not gonna give me a hug?" Loki offered. Lyra shook her head and pointed at him.

"You smell bad"

"I smell like ale"

"Ya, you do. So you smell bad"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Sorry not sorry"

"You never are"

"Damn right I'm not"

Thor watched the scene before him, how smile grew slowly on both his brother's and on Lyra's face little by little, how they taunted eachother playfully like they used to do before. And Thor smiled. Maybe his brother could change, even a little, god of mischief or not. And maybe, just maybe, he would lessen the stabbing on Thor. And the fake death's? For Lyra's sake Thor wished he'd stopped them. If it was the second chance - or 100th one? Thor wasn't sure - that would change him, Thor was ready to give it - but only if Loki was ready to do it, for Lyra.

"Maybe your not so bad after all, brother" Thor said, looking at his brother with a small smile. Loki turned to look at Thor, a little surprised to hear this from him.

"Maybe not" Loki said after a moment, throwing a look and a small smile to Lyra. "Thor, I'd like to speak with Lyra" Lyra straightened, a little horrified and panic suddenly bubbling in her stomach. Oh they had talked over the past few weeks, but not about them, not like that. They had avoided the talk about them with every cost. And she had a hunch that now it was about them, about, well everything consedering around them. When Thor didn't move and he merely lifted his brow, Loki sighed.

"Alone, so if you would piss off, please" Loki added and Thor looked like he would burst out laughing. He took bottle of ale with him and after he had turned from the door, Loki turned back to Lyra. She wasn't looking at him, and was knaving at her lip. Loki took a deep breath, and walked carefully towards her, but didn't go too near. He knew that Lyra liked her space when she was unconfortable.

"You look good" Loki decided to say and then he nodded towards her clothes. "And those clothes are stylish, on their own way. Suits you better than the dresses of Asgard, to be honest" Lyra looked down at her clothes, the black, worn leather jacket and the red/black colored T-shirt with white skull and text 'rock 'n roll' on it, her jeans where other leg was black and other had red and black crisscross on it, and her black boots. She had always fancied rock themed clothes, and was pleased to hear that Loki liked them, more infact that the pretty dresses she had been wearing in Azgard.

"Thanks, I guess" she said, her cheeks turning in shade of pink, and finally after a few minutes turning to Loki. "You look like yourself, with your latex suit and horns, that now seem to be missing" And they both shared a similar grin. Loki grossed his hands behind his back and then eyed Lyra's clothes, again.

"Those do look like nice clothe's but do not expect me to wear something like that" he said with a small smile. Lyra offered an small smile to him and said nothing. Silence fell over them, threating to get awkward with every second.

"So, umm... What... Umm.. You wanted to talk to me?" Lyra finally decided to break the silence after a minute or so, and the ice. Better get it all done and said now.

Loki turned serious and nodded a little, turning a little away from Lyra. For a whole minute he didn't say anything, probably trying to gather his thoughts or trying to figure out what to say, or how to vocal his thoughts.

"Well, I... suppose I could start with an apology. I know that all I've done in the past was wrong, and how everything I did hurt you. And I know I let you down, how I failed you, more than once, more than.... more than should be counted. So, I'm sorry. So, so sorry" Loki said. He kept his eyes on Lyra, no matter how hard it was to say or vocal his thoughts or his apology. And Lyra appreciate it, she really did. She was thankfull of Loki's apology after everything, but then again... There was the "e _verything_ " that he had done, all the lies, his fake death's, killing and.... well, it was in the past now.

Lyra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was in the past. And Loki had just apologied.

A simple apology wouldn't, of course, take away everything he had done with a simple snap. But it was a start. And had he not broved his capability to change- or at leas the will to want to change - for better person these past few weeks? Lyra opened her eyes and stared the floor for a second or two, before meeting Loki's sad eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Can you not look so cute?" she grumbled, and Loki frowned a little before his lip twisted. "You make me feel like a grandma for wanting to pinch your cheek and then give you a candy bar" Now Loki's checks and ears started to take a shade of red and he turned to look anywhere else but Lyra.

As Lyra watched the love of her life, she wondered if this was yet again one of his tricks? Acting nice, apologing, trying to change? Loki was a God of Michieve, he knew how to trick people, their mind and how to make things work for his favor - well, most of the time. The universe and everything in it was just a big playground for Loki, but it wasn’t like there weren't things he enjoyed and loved, like his mother and Lyra for example.

And Lyra knew that people like her, people like mutant's and god's and superhero's, might have a bit difficulty with relationships. There was their powers that might not be accepted by other's or their partner just wanted to use them and their powers for their own benefit, how they had their duty to protect the universe and cancel multiply times their date, and just simply try to fit their life with someone who's superpower was part of their nature. So, if Lyra wanted to make things work out with Loki, she knew she had to take the risk and trust Loki. She might get hurt yet again, but now she knew she wouldn't let him go so easily. Not without her tearing him apart first.

"I hope you know it's a bit hard to trust you after everything, and how hard it is to accept your apology" she started. Loki lifted his eyes to her, swallowing, looking so hopeless and sad, being sure this was where their journey and love together would end. " _But..._ It's a start. Something you've started well" Loki's face turned to a big smile and he looked so genuinely relieved that Lyra had to smile herself. Right now it was so easy to see from Loki how much he loved her, and how much he had just feared to lose her. And for a moment Lyra wondered, what would happen to him, if she had chosen not to accept even the tiniest part of his apology.

"I'm ready to give you a change, to give _us_ a change. But, I do hope you don't expect things to turn back to normal right away" Lyra said as she walked right in front of Loki, who's eyes were locked on Lyra's. He let out a small sigh when Lyra was right in front of him. Of course he knew things wouldn't turn back to normal between them right away. He hadn't expect things to turn even slightes the same between them. In fact, he hadn't even expected Lyra to forgive him at all.

"I know, Lyra. I know. And I know thing's won't be exactly the same as they used to be. I hope they wont be the same. I want to start over, to give a new start for us" Loki said, his voice shaking a little with all the emotions swirling in his heart. And Lyra smiled to him, tears in her eyes, and she nodded. She wanted to start over, too, to give _them_ a new start.

And then, Loki lifted his hand and ran his fingertips lightly over Lyra's cheek. Lyra shivered a little, and she closed her eyes. Then Loki grew a little bolder and pressed his hand to her check and _oh!_ his hand was so warm! Lyra opened her eyes a little just to see Loki to lean a bit closer to her, his lips parted just a little. And Lyra opened her lips slightly, ready for the kiss she knew to get from Loki.

Their lips were getting closer and closer...

And just as they were inches from touching...

Loki stopped, a little, weird noise leaving from his lips, and his eyes widening as big as plates. Lyra stopped, too, and looked him puzzled.

"Loki?" she asked, still eyeing him. But he didn't answer, instead turning to look behind him. And Lyra peeked from behind him, only to see Bruce Banner, aka Hulk, standing in the doorway, his hand still up and a weary look on his face. When an angry and an confused look met his weary one, Bruce tried to smile.

"Sorry, I-" he mumbled, trying to find the right words. When Loki's eyes and whole person turned into a "I-Will-Murder-You" the green mutant seemed to find his words again "Just needed to be sure that he's really here, and not.... just... trying to hurt her" Loki seemed to relax, but only a little. The glare stayed, tho, for Bruce had just interrupted them in the most important time of their new beginning.

"Anyway, I'm happy to se that he's here... and that he left the stone... He... Or never mind. GoodDayAn'Bye" and he was gone, just light that. For a nerd he moved pretty fast. Lyra blinked and opened her mouth to say something. But, alas, she didn't know what to say.

"Green giant monster or no, I _will_ murder him" Loki grumbled and was ready to go after Banner, but Lyra took his arm, stopping him. Loki turned a little to Lyra, trying to be patient, for her sake.

"Loki, please, just... let it go, _let him go._ You know, he's still weary of you. Hell, most of my buddies will be. So... Just... for my sake, let it go? Please?" Lyra bleaded. Loki turned away from her, closing his eyes. And suddenly he felt his heart being heavier. The realization hit him harder than he wished. Because, if Loki wanted to be with Lyra, he didn't have to just gain her trust, but her friends as well. And her family's as well, he supposed. Although, now when he thought about it... How much did he know about Lyra's family? He did know about her father, a mutant called Wolverine, but... what about the rest of her family.

But gaining the trust of everyone was going to be hard. And who's fault was that? Loki knew the answer, yet it hurt, yet he was hurt, yet he was scared.... But he loved Lyra.

"I'm ready to try, and Let it go, but.... are your friends ready to forgive me?" Loki asked, his voice sounding drained, hoarse. Lyra sifted her legs, knowing dam well how scared Loki must be. And when he turned to look at her, Loki's face confirmed it. He didn't try to cover the fear in his heart, the fear that he wouldn't be forgiven by other's. "And what about your father? Are you sure that Wolverine wouldn't rip me apart because of what I did?"

Lyra sighed and moved to hug Loki. She really didn't know, and how could she?

"We just... We just have to trust them. And, if things turn to bad, we can leave. We don't need to live with guys who don't accept us, and who can't give you another chance" Lyra replied and then lifted her head to look at Loki. And for a while they looked at each other before Loki pressed his forehead against Lyra's.

"Oh, and... What did Banner mean about you leaving the stone...?" Lyra suddenly asked, before Loki could kiss her properly this time. And he sighed, turning to glare the wall. Why, oh why, was the life against one single kiss?!

"When we were at the vault of Asgard, you, myself, and the green guy... There wast this stone I was about to take with me. Buuut...." Loki answered and then he turned his eyes back to Lyra, a little, mischievous smile growing on his lips "Then someone, who was not suppose to be down there, dripped over and I had to save her from falling to an eternity" Lyra's lips turned to a thin line and her head turned a little to her side.

Yeah, she wasn't originally meant to be there, but she had just decided to follow Loki and Hulk. For shit and giggles. And then she had dripped over her own shoes and was about to fall over to her own death. But Loki had been her knight in silver armor and had saved her, apparently abounding some nice stone. Oh well, it was just a stone, right? 

"Well, I was just... following the flame that attracted me towards it" she said, with a slight smirk. And Loki smiled a little to himself and then he leaned towards Lyra and finally their lips met, without interruption.

And for a moment, everything was alright.


End file.
